


Something Good

by Chickennoodlesoup



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Practically all fluff, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickennoodlesoup/pseuds/Chickennoodlesoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff stilinski was on patrol duty as usual and nothing out of the norm actually ever happened, so seeing his UNDERAGE son holding hands with the resident bad boy he had to do a quick double take.</p>
<p>" Stiles?! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first fic I've ever written so feedback please?

High school, ugh Derek hated it, he hated it so much it hurt. Having to walk to class and sit in class was just too much, but the good thing to all of this was that he had all his classes with his best friend Isaac and his secret boyfriend stiles, which was both good and bad considering he was a secret. While he sat there just staring into spa-

" Mr. Stilinski !! "

Falling out of his chair was a simple way to put it, he practically flailed to his death and it took everything in Derek not to smack Mr. Harris in the face. He reminded himself he couldn't take stiles into his arms to keep him from any harm because although He liked stiles a lot, Derek couldn't ruin his "bad boy" image.

"Yes what..u-um yeah" stiles sputtered 

"I said where is you home work? "

"You would've known if weren't gazing at Mr. Hale" Harris muttered under his breath.

Derek watched as stiles handed the homework, the rouge tint to his cheeks very visible and albeit he was adorable as hell, he didn't appreciate his precious boyfriends embarrassment so right after the last class ended he waited for stiles at the front of his camaro.

¥¥¥

Stiles was still flushed from earlier in class cause he would admit he was staring at Derek but he could do that, Derek was his boyfriend..... They might not know that but still! It's clearly true, so getting out of class he saw Derek get out the class room rather fast but decided not to comment Derek was always weird. Scott his best friend and his adorable boyfriend Isaac - oh how he envied there cuteness- waited for him out the door.

"Stiles hey um can I talk to you?"

He had a guilty look on his face so stiles knew what was coming.

"We can't hang out today can we ?" He asked cause he knew his best friend.

They both went sheepish and nodded "But we can hang out next Friday right we just..um we have date night today and- 

"Scott it's fine I have stuff to do today too" even though he couldn't hang out with the bros he could hang out with Derek which was always awesome.

"Really?!" Stiles gave him a look "No! Not like that, I mean that's great thanks "

They turned around and yelled bye at the same time holding hands.

"So cute" he said smiling as the left.

¥¥¥

Derek was humming spice girls when he saw stiles and immediately stopped when he saw stiles walking over cause he would never let him live it down.

"Hey" he said grinning, stiles grinned back and hopped in the car. The car ride was ridden in silence until it wasn't.

"So, I'm not hanging out with Isaac and Scott today what do you say we go on a date" stiles said.

He was baffled because he didn't think stiles wanted them to be seen in public and he said as much.  
Stiles started with the flailing and spluttering so Derek had to reminded him he was driving, which made him stop and start talking.

"I thought You! didn't want to be seen in public that's why their wasn't any interactions" he pressed.

"Well I guess we were both wrong then, so I'll just ask you now, stiles will you go on a date with me so we can show as much PDA as we want" by this point the car was on the sideway.

Rolling his eyes he replied "yes Derek I would love to."

So far the date was going good until it didn't and keep in mind this was all stiles fault. It would've went perfect if it wasn't for this confrontation they were about to face.

¥¥¥ 

Sheriff stilinski was on patrol duty as usual and nothing out of the norm actually ever happened, so seeing his UNDERAGE son holding hands with the resident bad boy he had to do a quick double take cause now they were sharing ice cream and what! They were kissing

" Stiles?!"

The person in question was in fact his son and that was in fact Derek hale holding his hand in a very non platonic way. The sheriff walked over and began the questioning.

¥¥¥ 

Shit, shit shit shit , that's basically all he could think of right now. His dad is here and he just told them to drive to their house. Fuckshitfuck!! The drive to the house was silent, Derek was completely still and stiles was worried, once the parked in the driveway the door was wide open so stiles turned to Derek.

"It's now or never I guess" he said to Derek and gave him a quick peck, Derek just nodded but didn't say anything.

They got out the car hand in hand because they were both nervous, stiles didn't know how his dad would react and Derek was just scared shitless. When they walked in, his dad was standing in the middle of the room waiting for them.

"So this is your boyfriend " stiles just nodded and the sherif motioned for him to walk to the kitchen. Stiles gave Derek a quick look and walked to the kitchen.

"You stay right there" the sheriff commanded and Derek was too frozen to do anything but, so he just watched them go.

 

His dad walked in after him and got straight to it ( pun not intended). "So when were you gonna tell me? Don't you think this is important stiles huh? You can't just shut me out of your life"

"I WASNT TRYING TO OK! IM ALREADY A FAILURE OF A SON I DIDNT WANT TO BE MORE OF A BURDEN!" By now their were tears falling and all of a sudden he was wrapped in a pair of arms.

"I don't want you to feel like a burden son, I love you and you'll never be a burden to me you hear me?" Stiles nodded and wiped his tears.

......"can I interrogate him now?" Stiles laughed but nodded again.

"Don't be too hard on him I really like him" stiles said

"Yeah, I know" the sheriff smiled.

¥¥¥

Derek was still scared shitless, he heard yelling so when they came back , the sheriff with a stony glare and stiles grinning, he was determined to make sure he could be with stiles.

"So Derek how old are you?" 

"18"

"Oh and how old is stiles?"

"17" Now Derek was just confused

"And you won't have sex until-

"Daaaaad!!"

-he's 18 right?"

"Yes sir"

The sheriffs face broke out into a grin which confused Derek even more.

"If you hurt my son I'll hide your body and no one would find it understood"

Derek was back to being scared again cause his eyes widened slightly at the threatening tone. Meanwhile, stiles was dying in embarrassment as his dad walked away with a pep in his step, stiles was pretty sure he was being mocked. They walked together to the front door and just stared.

"Well that went well" stiles said

"Better than I hoped " Derek grinned for a split second then surged forward to kiss stiles, stiles reacted immediately letting his tongue lick Derek's bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and just when things were about to get heated, they were interrupted by a cough which made them separate hastily.  
Hugging, they whispered goodbyes to eachother before Derek turned and left.

Stiles locked the door and knew that this would be something good, and if he found a certain sourwolf at his window well, that was that.

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it's probably shit but oh well :D


End file.
